


His Rock

by little_chocolatecosmos



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 08:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17546063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_chocolatecosmos/pseuds/little_chocolatecosmos
Summary: I don't own gintama.





	His Rock

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own gintama.

Tsukuyo was in a deep slumber until she got woken up from Shinsuke’s yell.

“No! Don’t take her away from me. Don’t take Tsukuyo away from me!”

This wasn’t something new to Tsukuyo. He had nightmares time to time but tonight was the worst one of them all. She wiped the sweat off his forehead and gently shook him.

“Shinsuke wake up. It’s just a nightmare.”

With a loud gasp, Shinsuke opened his eyes. He slowly sat up. “My head. What a terrible dream. They were…they were trying to take you away from me.” He gripped onto the blankets so hard his knuckles turned white. He looked up to his wife with such a heartbroken expression. “And I all could do was watch. Watch you get taken away.” 

Tsukuyo could hear how vulnerable he was from his voice. She smiled at him and pulled him back down to bed with her. She put her arm around him and pulled him to her chest. She started to caress his hair. “No one’s gonna take me away from ya,” she whispered lovingly. “I’m gonna stay by yer side forever.”

He knew that she would always be by his side but during this fragile moment he needed a reaffirmation. “Really? Will you really be with me forever?” he whispered barely audible.

She knew he already knew her answer but he just needed to be reassured right now. She softly giggled. “Of course. Ya couldn’t get rid of me even if ya wanted ta.”

Shinsuke briefly chuckled. “Why would I want to ever get rid of you? You’re my everything.” He nuzzled into her chest. “Thank you for being by my side.”

She gave him a squeeze. “Thank ya fer bein’ by my side too.”

The steady sound of her heartbeat lulled him back to sleep. The steady breathing that she heard him exhale helped her peacefully fall back asleep. She doesn’t mind being woken up from his nightmares. She was his rock and would always be there to guide him through the dark nights.


End file.
